A Bloody Kiss for my Love
by BelovedMikura
Summary: Mikura parents died when she was 11 and she is 17 now moving in with her grandfather. She meets and falls in love Sterling, a handsome and possesive vampire. What happens when she discovers a secret he's been hiding and what exactly is dangerous about it?
1. Preface

**Preface**

I used to think my life had no meaning. I used to think life was pointless. The family and friends that I knew were haplessly murdered. To see their dead bodies made me go off edge and think there was no meaning to living. I never killed myself though. My family...wouldn't want that.

But I did curl up in a ball despair but I soon got out of it and was able to live day to day life normally, or as normal as I could.

But I swore to myself that if I ever came face to face with my loved one killer, I would kill him/her without mercy.

But as I stare down the barrel of my gun, to this man, why is it so hard to pull the trigger? Why do all these emotions swirl up in me? Why does he stare up at me with gentle and soft eyes? How comes he isn't looking at me with the eyes of a killer.

Why is my hand shaking? Why can't I kill him? Why don't I want to kill him? Why do I love him? Why does it have to be the man I love?

But I must. I must. I have to kill this gorgeous man before me.


	2. Family

**Chapter 1**

**Family**

_I have to get there! I have to get there in time! Please let me make it!_

_I busted through the door and froze at the sight of what I saw. "No, no, no, no, no, no...." I shook my head._

_Blood was splattered all over the room. All over the...walls, ceilings, and the flo- oh god! No! Body parts were sprawled all over the floor, all over. Separated from the other body parts I could make out 7 heads. With hair color that was familiar._

"_No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no..." I chanted._

_My knees buckled below me and I dropped to my knees in shock. It can't be, no it can't..._

_I felt my hand touch something slimy. I lifted it to my gaze. There was blood all over my hand. I stood abruptly up. It was all over my body, all over. I'm about to lose it._

"_I have to get out of here!" My voice laced with pain. I turned around towards the door and froze in my place again. My mother's body was tacked to the back of the door, swollen and bloody. Her mahogany eyes gazing at me._

_I couldn't hold it in anymore. I let out an ear piercing screen._

My eyes popped open and I quickly sat up, looking around my room. It was clean. I looked at my hands next and they were clean. My breathing was ragged and I was drenched in sweat.

I touched my forehead. I haven't had that dream for awhile. Sigh. The clock said it was 6:43 a.m. I might as well get up.

My names Mikura Yuki Kureha Menora. I'm 17 and have been living by myself for quite some time. A long time ago I had a huge family. A mother, a father, 2 older brothers, 3 younger sisters, 1 younger brother and a cousin. I loved them deeply...but it seemed someone felt differently. They mercilessly murdered my friends and family.

But that was a long time ago. Right now, I'm living a regular high school life. Well as regular as it can be.

I plopped some cookie doe pop tarts into the toaster and leaned on the counter waiting. It was so quiet. Really quiet, this is how my life is like. Quiet and slow.

So boring.

Suddenly a loud beeping sound cut through the silence.

I went to the living room and picked it up. The caller I.d. Read unknown. I don't answer unknown calls. You have to be cautious these days.

After 6 rings the call went straight to the answering machine.

The answering machine said the traditional, "You have reached Mikura. Sorry but I am not home at the moment so leave a message." and then a beep.

"Mikura! Mikura!" an elderly voice said. The voice sounded familiar. "This is the third time I called. You can't be out since you have school tomorrow. Anyway..." there was a pause, and then the man finally talked. "Mikura I'm...so sorry for all that I have caused you. It's been 6 years since my your father and rest of the family passed away." I knew instantly who it was. It was Grandfather. "You don't know how sorry I am for not contacting you. But please understand! Your father, Ryuhou was my pride and joy, he meant the world to me. It's just when I heard what had happened to everyone, I...it just upsetted me so much that I just shut down until recently. It's just I, I just...I um...I just realized what's important right now. I was so wrapped up in the past that I forgot about everything else. I apologize for that to. You don't know how truly sorry I am. Well I want you to, I want you to come live with me. I should at least be there for my granddaughter. I'll be staying at the Midnight Blue hotel." and then the message was over.

I stood there for a moment stunned. I had wanted this in so long. To be with someone familiar. I had wanted his help but I stopped wanting his help awhile ago. He didn't answer my calls. I don't need his help now.

I went to the kitchen to see my pop tarts were already down. I gobbled them down and headed off to my room to get dressed for another day.


	3. Grandfather's Plea

**Chapter 2**

**Grandfather's plea**

School life is normal as always. I went from class to class ignoring the stares I got from the other students. The boys were drooling while the girls were glared but it made no difference to me.

The students in this school were boring, living out the same routine everyday. I was turning into them, a drone. Living out my day the same way I lived it out yesterday.

I was about to leave for lunch when the intercom came on. "Mikura Menora. Report to the main office. You have a visitor."

Grandfather. He had to come during school. It could only be Grandfather. I don't get visitors and after that call, it could only be one person.

I walked into the office to see my Grandfather sitting there waiting.

"Grandfather."

The elderly man turned to me. Old age had been very grateful to him. He looked like he was in his mid 40s instead of his late 70s. His hair was a silverish-gray that was in a small low ponytail. His face was wrinkled but not bad for his age. His eyes were midnight blue like fathers were. He was wearing a crisp black suit. There was a body guard standing next to him.

"Mikura!" Grandfathers face brightened up. He got out his chair slowly and stepped towards me. When he came closer he looked like he was glowing. He looked joyus.

He stopped and reached for my face, he hesitated, like I would disappear. He finally reached out and tucked a piece of my hair behind my ear. "You look so much like your parents." his voice held regret in it. "You remind me so much of your father." he sighed.

I ignored that coments. "Grandfather I would, rather, have it that you wouldn't interupt my education. Can we discuss this later?"

Grandfather chuckled. "You talk to me just like your father did." It looked like he was getting lost in memories.

"I need to get back to class." I turned from him. Before I could even take a step, Grandfather grabbed my wrist.

"Please Mikura." he pleaded. "Can we talk about this." He must of realized by later I meant never. I stared into his face, which I regretted. Grandfather looked desperate, really desperate. I sighed. He's my only family, I should at least hear him out before I say no.

"Fine."

Grandfather gave me a huge smile. "Thank you." He looked truly happy and confident that he would get me to come with him. "Is there a place were I can speak with my granddaughter privately?" he asked one of the ladies at the front desk.

I almost feel sad for him. He looked so happy that I'm here. I guess he was really lonely. I remember years ago that me and my family used to visit him alot. I asked father why we always go and he told me, "You might not see it but your grandfather is really lonely. He has no friends, he has a hard time trusting people and so he won't get lonely we go to visit him a lot. Besides all you really have in this life is family." So Grandfather must be really sad and lonely that there is no one left to see him, that he's by himself.

Grandfather was able to get us the principle's office. The principle gave it away happily. I guess anyone with money can get whatever they want. The bodyguard stayed outside.

"So what is your winning argument?" I asked him as I plopped down into the principle's chair behind his desk. I always wanted to sit here.

Grandfather took a seat in the chair in front of the desk. He took a deep breath. Here it comes.

"Mikura come live me, please! I know that you're mad at me for not helping you all those years ago but I can help you here and now. There's no need for you to live here by yourself. Like i told you on the phone-that is if you even listened to it-I have been in a trance these years and I just got out of it. I realized what is important at the moment. You. My son's daughter. You come from both the Menora family and mine, the Kuragari family. Very prosperous families that you come from. You shouldn't have to work or lift a finger! You should be waited on and deciding if weather those clothes are to cheap for you." he took another breath. "You should live with me! Come live with me."

"Is that all?" I asked.

"Yes." he huffed. I guess he must be tired from that outburst.

I leaned back in the principles chair and I twirled a piece of my long black hair around my finger.

"Not a very convincing argument." I told him straight out. "I don't need to lift a finger? Anything I want can be mines? Right?"

"Yes! Anything at all!" he exclaimed. Hope showed brightly in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Grandfather but you should already know me. Material things mean nothing to me." His face fell a little. "I like to things for myself. I am living perfectly fine so I will not go with you."

It seemed as though he wasn't going to give up. "Just like your parents. Stubborn." you got that right.

"Thank you." I said even though it wasn't meant as a compliment.

"But unlike them...." he continued. " But unlike your father you know when to admit when you need help like your mother." he said.

There was a new look in his eyes that told me he had another plan.

"Mikura, what will you do when you face a huge financial problem?" He's using this road. " Like what if someone steals your identity?" he smirked. He thinks he has me.

I spinned around in my chair, unbothered by the question. "I'd freeze my bank account and when someone tries to access it, they'd be caught." I had to learn alot just to live by myself and it helps that I had parents who were in the business world. Just adds to my knowledge.

Grandfather smirk didn't lessen. "What if they take all of your money before you even notice? What then?"

"Save money up."

Grandfather shook his head. "That won't work. You need a bank account for a lot of basic things. You won't make it. Not a girl your age."

"It'll all work out." Was all I said.

He just looked at me astounded. "How can you even believe that? You truly are Ryuhou's daughter, but just like Akimine you know when to admit help. You truly believe that it'll all work out." he stated.

"Yes I do."

Grandfather sighed. Is he realizing that I won't give in? I hope so.

"You leave me no choice." His jaw was clenched. Is he going to force me?

Grandfather got out his chair and got onto his knees. My eyes popped open. Don't tell me....

"Mikura I am pleading with you! Please come stay with me! I need you! I can't live up there by myself with no family there. Everyone up there is just paid help. i can't really trust them. I need someone familiar there! Someone who's family, who will be there not for money. I'm just a pathetic old man. Please, I'm begging you. I need you there!"

Not good. I'm a family person, I _really _am. He's playing on my sympathies. My Grandfather sitting here, like this. Anytime when we visited him, Grandfather seemed proud and a strong person. I never seen him like this, so fragile. He's pleading, begging me to stay with him. How can I say no?

"Grandfather get up." I ordered.

"Not until you agree to come with me."

Sigh. Persistance is always annoying.

I looked away from him. What should I do? He didn't help me all those years ago. I was alone and scared. He should feel that way to. He should feel the way I felt.

But why is it, that I look at him, I can't say no? Sigh. Why am I such a family person? Why can't I be heartless?

I stood from the chair and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?!" Grandfather asked.

"Don't worry....I'll live, with you." I said quietly. "I need to get back to class." I quickly left the office. I didn't want to see his happy reaction.

This is truly bothersome. I shouldn't have to do this.

But here I am, moving. Ugh.


	4. Settling in

**Chapter 4**

**Settling in**

I was in my room, my new room stacking my books up. The manor was still the same as when I was younger. It still was outside of town, not near any houses. Private just like Grandfather.

My room was little different from when I was little. It was bigger and the walls were white while the floor carpet was black with silver butterflies patterns. I had a queen size canopy bed with dark red sheets and curtains. I also had a wide screen t.v., a laptop, a fancy silver desk, and some other things i don't care to mention.

There was a knock on my door. "Yes?"

"It's me. Can I come in?" Grandfather asked.

"Sure." I turned to see Grandfather into my room. He had that proud and strong look he had when I was younger.

He took a seat on my bed. "So how do you like your room?"

I returned to stacking books. "I really like it, thank you."

"I'm glad." you could hear the smile in his voice. "You know, I had you watched so I could see what kind of things you were into. I guess this room covers all your basic criterias?" Ugh. He had me watched? I knew it. I had a suspicion that I was being followed or something like that.

"There was no need for that." I told him. "Be normal and just ask me what I'm into." I walked to my video game stand and began stacking games.

"But your not normal." Grandfather countered.

"Touché."

There was a small silence. Not an uncomfortable silence just an okay one.

"You know I could have someone stack them for you." he said.

"I like to do things myself. It's easier to have things my way."

"You could tell people how you want things."

I'm an independent woman. When will he realize that? "I like to do things myself." Was all I said. Next I went to my closet.

I started hanging up clothes. I could feel Grandfather's gaze on my back. It was unsettling.

"Is there something you need?" I asked. When Grandfather is like that he usually needs something or wants to talk about something.

He sighed. "I'll be leaving in a hour."

I waited for more but he didn't say more. "And?" I prompted.

"I'm leaving and I won't be back until tomorrow morning."

"And?"

Grandfather gave me a confused look. I know what he's getting at.

"I'm going to be fine. I won't be scared or anything. I'm not ten years old."

"But you'll be here in this big mansion by yourself. There will be no servants or anyone here"- oh yeah it's there day off- "Won't that make you a little...edgy?" He asked.

"No. I faced scarier things then a night alone." I informed him. Besides if someone got in here I'd kick their ass. I'm not trained in different martial arts for nothing. Let's not forget that I was taught that anything is a weapon. In this manor I probably could find a hundred weapons.

He stared at me for a long minute and I guess he believed me cause he shrugged. "Okay, I need to get dressed." and he left.

About an hour later I was sitting in my chair reading one of my favorite manga **(japanese comics for those who don't know) **_Fruits Basket_, when Grandfather peaked in.

"I'll be going now." he informed me.

"Well have a safe trip or whatever your doing." I muttered.

"Okay."he closed the door and then opened it. "I forgot. The son of one of my clients will come to check on you later on. By." and he was gone.

For someone who was so desperate to have me here, he leaves 4 days after I come here. That just shows how lonely he is.

It was now 10:45 pm. I was sitting in one of the main rooms. It was like a movie theater and it had chairs like the movies but more comfortable. There were rows of D., My favorites. How long has he been watching me?

I had finally decided on the classic, _Kiki's Delivery Service_ when I heard the doorbell ring.

Who would come at this time of night?

I left the huge movie theater and head for the main hall.

Someone was really ringing the doorbell. I wonder who it is? It could be a neighbor or a psychopath. Who knows?

Then I remembered that Grandfather told me that a client's son would check up on me.

I pressed the button for the front door speaker. "Who is it?"

"Is that you Mikura? Mr. Kuragari told me to come."

Oh it is him.

I opened the door which revealed the sexy young man before me.


	5. Babysitter

**Chapter 4**

**Babysitter**

He looked my age. He had straight white hair that had red tips and stopped at his chin. His eyes were a soft light brownish-orange color. His skin was procelian and it was a little whiter than mine. He had a silver lip ring, his right ear was pierced all up the side while his left ear had only two piercings.

But what made him even more breathtaking was that he was soaking wet. His white shirt that had the first three buttons unbuttoned clung to his body and was see through. His hair was dripping wet. For the first time I noticed it was raining. I mean I just noticed, what with this sexy creature standing before me.

It took all I had not to jump him here and now and strip him. To say I was attracted to him is an understatement.

He cleared his throat making tear my gaze away from his body to his face. "Yes."

"I'm Sterling. Mr. Kuragai asked me to watch you for the night till he comes back." His voice melted me instantly. It sounded arrogant and rebellious but I loved it.

Then the words set in. "Watch me?" I questioned. Watch me like a baby sitter?! I am not a little girl.

"I'm like your babysitter." he said voicing my the thoughts I just had. Also how could he send a boy my age. Did he ever think of what would happen? I guess he's like one of those people who ignorant of the world. Ignorance must be bliss.

Sterling pushed passed me into the house. "Excuse you!"

"Get me a towel." he ordered.

"It's very polite to talk to me that way." I told him as I closed my door and faced him.

He had an arrogant smirk on his face that had me annoyed.

"I'm your guest so be a good host and get me a towel."

Who does this guy do he think he is? I cleared my throat. "I apologize for the question I'm about to ask: Are you sane?" I asked. "You do not bark orders to me and you are not a guest. A babysitter is not considered a guest." I informed me.

"So I guess I'm watching a _baby _tonight." he sighed.

I was above it to get into a verbal argument with him. I walked away from heading for the grand staircase.

"Wait! Can you at least show me where the towels are?"

"I towel wouldn't help much with those wet clothes." I stated.

"And what am I supposed to do about that!?"

Really, who the hell does he think he is. Talking to me like that.

"Your very rude." I told him straight out. I was never the one to keep my thoughts to myself. I would tell them what I think without hesitating.

"Hmph! Just get me a towel." he ordered again.

Sigh. Just because someone treats you rudely doesn't mean you have to treat them that way. _Treat others as you would be liked to be treated. _Of course maybe he's just asking to be treated rudely but I won't be that person.

"Come on. Some of the servants stay here over night so there might be something here for you to where." I explained.

I headed up the grand staircase and he followed.

We ended up going through 3 different rooms, not finding anything that suited his...tastes.

"Why is everything so casual and boring?" he questioned looking through the 4th room's closet.

I was leaning in the doorway with my arms folded. "Beggars can't be choosers." saying a saying that he probably needed at the moment.

"I don't exactly remember begging." His tone sharp.

"Wrong saying. I meant: Take what you can get." I corrected myself.

He ignored me. "Isn't there anything casual here at all?" he threw down a plain white dress shirt.

"Ugh." I turned away from him and was planning to go to my room when Sterling called me.

"Yes?" I turned and froze.

I had to held in a gasp. He was in one hell of a sexy pose **(I'll let you all imagine what kind of pose he is in) **with a smirk on his face that spelled mischief.

"Maybe I should just keep these wet clothes on." he suggested with a voice that made me want to jump him. "I bet you wouldn't mind." he licked his lips.

Of course I wouldn't mind! I would love for him to keep those clothes on, I love to rip his clothes off and lead him to my room but I'm not the type of girl who follows through on those kind of thoughts. I don't even really know him.

I sighed a heavy sigh and made sure my face gave nothing away. "Yeah, sure, I would love for you to keep those clothes on." Sarcasm layered thick in my voice it almost sounded like I was insulting him.

He frowned. Not the reaction he was expecting huh?

But it looked like he was going to continue pushing. He walked to me until he was towering over me. A serious kind of smile was on his face.

He down near me until his lips almost brushed my ear. "I"m not stupid." he chuckled and his breath tickled me. "You had your eyes on my body ever since I walked through the door." I wasn't staring his body every second but he was basically wasn't lying but better not let him know that.

"Your very self-centered , do you know that?" I asked.

"Not really." He shifted his body so that it was almost pressed to mine. "You have been watching my body as I have been watching...your body." His finger traced up my side. "Do you know you have a great body."

My eyes widened for a sec but then I controlled my expression to an empty mask.

"I'm going to my room to sleep. Your now disturbing me." His eyes popped wide with disbelief. Heh heh. I love when I see that look.

I turned away from him and walked to my room.

"Wait! You're not going to get me some clothes?!"

"You said it yourself, didn't you? I'd prefer you in wet clothes." and I went to my room locking the door behind me.


	6. Sleepless night

**Chapter 5**

**Sleepless night**

My eyes popped wide open and my breathing froze. I stared at the ceiling in total shock.

The dream, it was so...real. It seemed so real. I can't remember it. You know how you can't remember your dream sometimes well this is one of the times. It was taking heavy breaths and I was drenched in sweat. By looks of it I don't remember my dream.

I looked towards my balcony door. I didn't see any sunlight shine through the balcony curtains so I guess it's still nighttime. Back to sleep.

I laid my head back down on the pillow and closed my eyes.

Some minutes later I was tossing and turning, unable to get back to sleep.

I'm only here for a few days and I'm already having sleepless nights.

I remember when I was little and I couldn't sleep. I used to always crawl into my older brother, Reiji's bed. He'd let me stay and sure enough I slept peacefully.

Then a thought crept into my mind.

I got out of bed and slipped my slippers on and left the room.

It's really dark but the moon showed light through the glass ceiling, giving me all the light I needed.

I counted the doors away from mine. 1...2...3...4.

This door was Reiji's room when we visited. Maybe sleeping in here will help.

When I opened the door I saw all the lights on and music playing. Brother's room looks like except it was midnight blue and he had more books and a better computer system.

But that's not the point. Why is everything on? And why are there clothes sprawled out on the floor. Don't tell me....

"Mmmh." The sound came from the bed.

I walked to the bed to see Sterling sleeping in it. He looked sexy but I soon forgot when I thought about and saw what he was wearing.

He was wearing Reiji's clothes, he was sleeping in Reiji's bed.

Without thinking my hands pushed him out the bed and he hit the floor with a thud.

I looked over the edge to see that he wasn't even startled. He rubbed his eyes and looked up at me. His sleepiness disappeared and a smirked was plastered on his face. Something cracked in me. "Is it very lady-like to sneak into a guys bed at night?" he asked.

I just glowered at him. "Get out of this bed, out of this room, and out of those clothes."I said in a low but deadly voice.

"Your very straight forward." his faced neared mine. "You should take your clothes off first." and then he gave me a kiss, just a mere brush of the lips. After that his lips curled upward up into a huge smile.

That's it.

I gave him the most angelic smile I could manage. His cheeks turned a soft red.

"You know what? Your right. I should be taking off my clothes off first." my tone seductive.

Sterling looked surprised for a sec that I said that but in an instant he had a mischievous smile on his face.

"Well, get strippin'." he was going to kiss me again but I put two fingers to his lips to halt him.

"Not here." I told him.

"Wha-"

"There's a better place we can do it." i whispered.

I got off the bed and took his hand. "Come on." he got up and followed me without question.

I led him out the room, down the grand staircase and to the door.

"It's raining." he stated.

"I know. It's better when you're all wet."

He chuckled but it sounded over excited.

I opened the door and led him outside. It didn't take long for our clothes to get soaked by the rain drops. My white tank top and shorts clung to me.

I stopped some a foot from the house and faced him. Placing my hands on his cheeks, I brung his face down to mine until our eyes were on the same level.

"Theres so may things I want to do to you." I whispered in his ear.

Sterling wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close to his body.

"Nuh uh." I stepped out his of his arms. "What I need to do requires that your eyes be closed."

Sterling closed his eyes but couldn't keep the huge grin off his face. It was like he was a little kid getting the best present ever.

As I stared at him there were so many things I wanted to do to him that was nowhere near lady-like. Too bad for him I'm not that kind of girl.

I sneaked back to the door and went inside. I took one last look at him and slammed the door locking it.

In that same moment he started banging on the door. "What are you doing!? Let me in!?" he hollered.

"I'd prefer not to!" I yelled.

"I'm supposed to be watching you!"  
"Don't worry, your services are no longer needed!"  
"You know I can just brake in through the windows!"

"If you do that the alarm will go off thus notifying the police! I'm sure you don't want to be in a cell tonight!"

There was a huge sigh on the other side of the door.

"Just let me in!" he shouted.

"No."

I went upstairs back to my room ignoring all the sounds coming from the door.


	7. Breakfast

**Chapter 7  
**

**Breakfast**

"Young Miss! Young Miss.....Young Miss wake up!" Who the hell is that? I'm sleepy, leave me alone. "Young Miss it's time to get up." Not for me it isn't. I'm sleepy so let me have me sleep....

"Master Kuragari was right." whoever it was sighed. "I'll try the other." Other? "Mr. Sterling, Mr. Sterling! Wake up!" What!?

My eyes popped open and I shot up. I couldn't get completely up because a pair of arms were wrapped around me. Sterling's arm was wrapped around me and his face was buried in my chest. He had a smile on his face and nuzzled into my breasts.

What the hell is he doing in my bed? How did he get in without having the alarm go off!?

Matter of fact. Who cares.

"Young Miss stop it!" Someone yelled from behind me. "You chocking him!"

I looked down and sure enough my hands were wrapped around his neck. And they weren't coming loose. Well it's not my fault. He shouldn't be in my bed!

"Young Miss!" Then someone tugged me away from him.

Sterling coughed and messaged his throat. "Why'd you do that?" he asked. Is he serious?

"I did that because you were in my bed. And if this person didn't pull me back you wouldn't be talking right now." I told him.

"You can let go of me now." I told the person. I turned my head. It was a young woman with middle back length long mahogany hair with dark brown eyes. She was maybe 5'8.

"I am sorry Young Miss." Hold on. That's a man's voice.

"Are you a boy?" I asked.

"Yes." and he bows. "I am Zane Millian. I am your new personal body guard and servant." What? I have a new body guard/servant? Grandfather is getting a little to extreme.

Then Sterling snaked his arm around me waist. "She doesn't need a new body guard. I'm all that she needs." I turned my head slowly towards Sterling. He had a confident smirk on his face. "Right, Mikura?" and he gave me a quick peck on the check.

This boy is out of his mind. "You know what Sterling?" I asked him.

"What?"

I took the pillow from behind me and covered his face with it. I held him down to the bed and I started to suffocate him. "That's what!" I yelled. Sterling said something but it came out muffled because of the pillow.

Zane pulled me away from him again. "Young Miss your going to kill him!"

I looked at him absolutely serious. "That was what I was trying to do."

Thank god Zane got him out of my room. the nerve of him to even be in here. Sleeping right next to me. Doesn't he have a home?

I have never really let my anger get the best of me but he was just asking for it.

Sigh. Well I shouldn't let that get to me. Today's Sunday and tomorrow is when I start a new school. Well that leaves me with a wide open Sunday. I might as well take a look around the town.

I took a shower and all the other basic necessities and got dressed. I ended up in a black lolita dress **(picture on profile)**.

I took my brush and sat down in the chair in front of the window. I started to brush my hair. It was so much longer than other girls. My hair stopped a little past my knees. It was jet black. I remember when I was little and mother would brush my hair. My hair wasn't like mother's which was wavy. She used to tell me my hair was silky.

_Flashback:_

_"Uwahh Mikura! You have nice hair, Mikura has silky hair!" Mother exclaimed._

_"It's not as nice as yours. And would you stop acting like that every time you brush my hair." I told her. She was the doting mother. Always fauning over her children. She would get happy over the smallest of things._

_"Mikura you're your own person. Stop comparing yourself to me."_

_"But it's true."_

_Then I got a playful slap on the forehead. She always did that whenever we said something she didn't laugh. I rubbed my forhead._

_"Mikura stop it. I love your hair. I love all my children's hair. Their hair is so nice. Chiharu has nice, soft, full hair. Heaven has nice, like cotton almost curly hair. And Mikura has long, straight as corn silk silky hair, that I love." She then ran her fingers through her hair._

_"Everyone loves your hair...."_

_End of Flashback_

Sigh. Mother....

**Knock! Knock!**

"Yes!?"

"Young Miss may I come in?" Zane asked.

"Yes." The door opened and Zane walked in. At first I thought he was a girl but he was a boy. He looks kind of cute.

He bowed. "Young Miss, Master Kuragari is waiting downstairs for you on the patio." See this is the problem with living with other people. They wake you up just to have breakfast with you. I like to sleep in on weekends, I guess I'm going to have to get used to this. I sighed.

"Is Sterling still here? I hope he's gone." I said.

Zane chuckled. "Yes Young Miss Sterling is gone. He left right after I pulled him out your room." Thank goodness.

"Can you stop calling me Young Miss." I don't like it. It doesn't fit me.

"What would you like me to call you?"

"I don't know. Think of something." I got from the chair and grabbed the lace fingerless gloves from off the dresser.

"Milady?"

"No." I sat on the bed and slipped my boots on.

"Lady Mikura?"

"No."

"Mistress Mikura?"

"N- Mistress is a wealthy man's affair woman isn't it?" I asked. Mistress Mikura? I like how it sounds.

"That is one of the definitions. The one I am using is 'a woman having power, authority, or ownership; a woman who exercises authority; the female head of a family'" Zane explained. Wow he gave me a whole defintion.

Mistress Mikura? "That's fine." I told him. "I like how it sounds." I walked passed him out the room.

"As you wish Mistress Mikura." he bowed and followed. A servant. Another thing to get used to.

It was a bright morning. The patio was located pass the double glass doors in the dinning room.

Zane, of course opened the doors for me.

"Good morning Mikura!" Grandfather had his old look back. He looked proud and like nothing ever happened. He was wearing a grey suit. I always wondered why he always wore suits? I guess he's just a busy man.

"Good morning Grandfather." I greeted taking a seat at the round table. Zane pulled my chair out first and then pushed it back in. I am really going to have to get used to that.

Grandfather sat down. "So Mikura, had a good nights rest?" he asked.

"No." My night was horrible. "Sterling made my night horrible." Why couldn't he send someone else. Who held themselves with dignity unlike that arrogant boy?

"He was that bad?"

"Yes terrible." I said looking at him. Grandfather had a twinkle in his eye. I caught on quick.

"No it wasn't like that." I told him. Zane laid some tea down beside me.

"Are you sure. You two seemed to be so attatched to each other." he was probably hinting at this morning. "No it wasn't like that. That lecherous boy sneeked into my bed, matter of fact he sneeked into the manor. I locked him out and he sneeked in. Did you give him a key or something?" I asked.

"No. He was always good at braking into things."

I coughed up the tea I was drinking. Zane patted my back. "And you let him watch me!? I asked incredulous. What the hell is wrong with him? "Are you going senile?" I asked him.

Grandfather just laughed. "No no. I am at the top of my game." he laughed again. "I doubt he would do anything to you. Sterling is a really good boy."

"The hell he is a good boy." I took a sip of the new tea that Zane set down.

Grandfather laughed again. He seems to be happy this morning. "Anyway, let's change the subject. I don't want tp cause you a heart attack because I just wanted to discuss your relationship with Sterling."

"There is no relationship between us." I told him.

"Any way how do you like Zane?" Grandfather asked.

"I don't know. I'v only known him for some minutes." I said.

"Well you'll have plenty of time to get to know him. He's yours now."

"He's not mine. I don't like to think of people as merchendise."

"But it's the truth. He is yours. Zane was born to serve you." Grandfather said with a smile.

"What do you mean?"

"Well you know how your family was very prosperous. Being strong and rich made them have many enemies. When you and your brother and sisters were little you all usually sticked together so there was no need for individual body guards but we had already agreed that when you became older you each would have your personal body guard. That was made before each of you were born. We already had someone trained to protect you in any situation." Grandfather sighed. "But sadly, the they were murdered. I released all of the others who were suppose to guard your siblings except Zane who is going to guard you for the rest of your life."

I hate remembering back then. "That's rather cruel. Letting everyone go but Zane." I told him. If it was me I would let everyone go. I wouldn't let everyone go and keep one here.

"But Zane wished to stay." Grandfather said. huh?

I looked at Zane who was standing behind me. "Is that true? Why would you?" I asked. I can't see who would want to. People naturally want to live their own life, they don't want it to be controlled.

Zane looked to the side blushing a little. He looked very cute like that. "I-I well I wanted to...because it was my duty!" I said. He was completely lying.

But it made me laugh a little. "So what's on your agenda today?" Grandfather asked.

I turned my attention back to him. "I don't know. I was thinking of wandering around town, look around."

"Want Sterling's address? He probably could be your tour guide." He offered.

"No, if you do that I might shoot him." I told him gettng up from my chair.

"You're not going to eat something?"

"No I'm not hungry." I told him. "Well see you later Grandfather."

"Okay. Have a good day."

"You too." I said giving him a smile.


	8. Day in town: Daytime

**Chapter 8**

**Day in town: Daytime**

"So where would you like to go next Mistress?" Zane asked.

We had been driving around the city for the whole morning. It didn't seem so bad. It was a little over crowded for my tastes but not that bad. There was even a river, though it took maybe an hour to get there. I might need to sneak off there some time later.

"Well is there a book store around here?" I asked. I loved to read so of course I need to know where a book store is.

"Yes there is." And he made a right turn. I looked at Zane out the corner of my eye. He kind of looked like a girl but if you looked at him more closely you could tell he was a man. His face was angular and his shoulders were squared. He was skinny but I could see he has muscles through the turtle neck he wore that clung to his body.

He wasn't that bad looking. He glanced my way seeing my gaze and he quickly looked back to the road with feint blush on his cheeks.

I raised and eye brow but let it go.

The came to a stop as he parked. Zane got out quickly and was at my door and opened it to let me out.

"Thank you." I said getting out.

"There is no need for thanks." He said as he followed me inside the book store.

The book store was quiet and it was big. I liked big book stores. More choices of books.

"Zane have you been here before?" I asked.

"Yes, many times." He answered.

I smiled. "Than can you show me where the manga are?"I asked.

"Right this way?" He said heading to the back of the store.

I followed looking at all the other people. I guess this book store doubled as a library too 'cause people were lounging on chairs reading books. The very feel of the air was calm and soothing. The orchestra music playing in the background helped it out.

"Mistress?" Zane said interrupting my observations.

"Yes?" I said looking to him.

"The graphic novels are here." I looked from behind him. There was a whole section dedicated to manga. Shelves and shelves of manga.

I ran to one and started skimping over the titles. Chobits, Fruits Basket, Naruto (of course what store wouldn't have that), Bleach, blah, blah, blah, The Gentleman's Alliance, blah, blah, blah, Hell Girl....

I could just feel the huge smile plastered on my face. So many titles, so many books for me to read. Which one should I get first? So many to choose from. If they have this many manga I can just imagine all the other books....

While I was pondering which books I should buy first, I didn't notice at first the guy that approached us.

"Why hello Zane. Back so soon?" He asked, I was paying no attention.

"Yes. But I am not here for my own pleasures."

The person next to us gasped. "Are you Mikura?" he asked.

I looked up at him as he addressed me personally. He was fairly tall, maybe 6'1 and he looked my age. He had black unkempt hair that was ear length but kinda long in the back. He wore glasses that magnified his brown eyes. He was wearing a regular buttoned up shirt that was rolled up over his elbows with a black tie. It was untucked from dark blue jeans.

He gave me a beaming smile. "You're Mikura right?" He asked again.

"Yes, who are you?" I asked. He seemed extremely happy, like he would start bouncing in place at any moment.

"My name is Jun Carlian." He introduced himself.

"Jun is a girls name." I told him. It seemed like Jun would fit Zane better and Zane would fit Jun better. Of course I weren't their parents. I have no right to judge their names, even if I could name them better then their real parents.

"Your not the first one to say that." His smile didn't lessen. "Mr. Kuragari told me that you would be moving here. Actually the whole school is waiting to see the granddaughter of Mr. Kuragari, the one that survived the family massacre."

I felt Zane stiffen next to me. "Oh really? Would you mind telling me what school I will be attending. Grandfather has failed to tell me yet." I asked dismissing what he said about the family massacre.

"He didn't? You'll be attending St. McCarthy Academy. It's a very prestigious school, in other words: It's a school for rich kids such as yourself." He explained.

"Are you a rich kid?" I asked taking no offense when he called me a rich kid.

"No. I got in with spectacular grades and with the help of a sponsor." He added.

"Is that so?" I was barely interested in the conversation as I looked at the manga titles.

"Yep, and luckily I've earned some respect, even if I can't stand the snobby kids." He sighed.

"How do you know I'm not snobby?" I asked.

"I don't know...I just have a feeling you're not like that." He said.

"Is that so?" I asked.

"You're not really paying attention are you?" He asked finally noticing.

"Not really." I answered truthfully.

He chuckled. "So you like manga?"

"Intensely so." I answered. I picked out a manga called "Gakuen Alice". I always hear good reviews for it.

"That's a really good one." Jun said.

"Is that so?" I took volumes one through four and headed for the main desk.

"You're just going to take it out just because I said it was good? If I told you to jump off a bridge cause it's fun would you do it?"

I sighed. "Why must everyone use that worn out line?" I questioned placing the books down.

"Maybe because it's heard a lot it's the first thing to pop into someones mind." Jun explained.

"That may be true."

After the lady at the desk scanned the books she told me it was $45.60. I dug into my pocket and pulled out a wallet. I was never the purse type of girl. I gave the lady a fifty. When she gave me change and put the manga in a bag, I headed for the door with Zane following.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow?" Jun asked not really certain.

"Yes, that's correct." and I left the store.

As soon as we were out. Zane seem to loosen up.

"Didn't like it in there?" I asked as he opened my door. I went inside.

Zane went around and got in the drivers side. "That's not it." He answered. I waited for more but he didn't continue.

I sighed and let it go. "Would you like to go back to the manor? It's close to lunch time." Zane suggested.

"No. I want to go to somewhere else to eat." To tell the truth, the mansion wasn't homey and I didn't like eating there. It just seemed so big and empty despite that my Grandfather and the servants were there. If I had a choice I would rather eat somewhere else.

"There is this little tea shop that sells very good tea and coffee. Would you like me to go there?" He asked. It seemed like in school he probably took the course of Mikura 101. It seemed to know everything about me, or at least as much as my Grandfather could find out about me. It slightly bothered me but only slightly. Other than that I really didn't care.

Then Zane pulled over and parked, and got out quickly to open my door.

guess he will do this every time.

I closed my door and led me down the side walked to a small shop that was between to huge stores.

He opened the door for me. the bell rung from top the door still.

When I walked inside I was in awe. It was beautiful, at least to me. The shop was over all a warm shade of brown. Whith oak chairs and booths that had mahogany colored cushions. It had classical music playing in the background. I could even smell the deliscious coffee. It was cozy and warm. There also was what looked close to the bar stand but it had an old fashioned look to it. I absolutely loved it.

"Why hello, what may I do for you?" I looked to my side to a girl, that seemed a little bit younger then me. She was wearing an adorable gray waitress uniform that a hugged bow over her stomach. Her hair was a dark brown and cascaded down her back. She had a baby face that held big hazel eyes.

She gave me a warm smile. "What may I do for you today?" She asked with a voice that sounded of wind chimes.

"We are here for some tea and maybe something sweet." Zane answered for me.

"Right this way." She led us to the back booth were we sat down across from each other.

She handed us a menu. "My name is Carly, and I will be your server for today." She seemed bright and cheerful.

"Well hello Carly." I couldn't help but smile at her cuteness. She was adorable. In my priphereal vision I noticed Zane was watching me intently.

She gave me a huge smile. "Hello. I have to go to the others so call me when your ready to order." And she walked back to the door to greet some more people.

I turned my attention to Zane. "May I ask why do you keep staring? And when you stiffened in the store with Jun." I wass curious and the the way he stared at me, I didn't like it. It was like he was analyzing me.

"Okay. I am to be your guard and servant for the rest of your life. I want to learn everything about so I make no mistake at all and to the reason why I was so stiff. It was because Mr. Carlian was being very rude to you and I had to control myself from doing anything unruly." He answer truthfully. I wasn't expecting him to tell me. But maybe he'd obey any order I gave which is a scary thought.

"He wasn't being intentionally rude." I said taking a look at the menu. There were many different kinds of tea's and cakes and other various sweets.

"But he was being rude still." He argued.

"Carly." I called. She turned and gave me a bright smile and skipped to our table.

"Ready to order?" She asked.

"Yes. I would like some regular green tea and maybe some chocolate chip cookie." She nodded her head and wrote it down on her note pad.

"And you?" She asked Zane.

"Nothing."

"Okay. It'll be here in a little bit." She then skipped away. She was to darn adorable.

I took a deep breath. I like this shop. I'm going to have to come here again.

"Do you approve of this shop too?" Zane asked.

I nodded. "I really feel comfortable here." I really am liking this place.

"That's good." Zane said looking down with feint blush on his cheeks again. What is with this guy and blushing? It's hard enough that he looks kind of like a girl-stop. I shouldn't be thinking harshly like that. It's just he seems over pleased at everyone that he get's right. That brought a question to mind.

"Zane, may I ask you a question?" I asked.

"There is no need to ask. I will answer any question you like Mistress." Zane said. I wasn't asking all that. Sigh.

"May I ask why your doing this without fuss?" I asked. I simply didn't understand it.

"Because I am your servant and I will be around you at all times even if it is just to go around town for a bit."

"That's not what I meant. I meant why are you still here? Why are you not putting up a fight about having to be my servant for a life time?" I asked. I had a feeling that if I told him he was fired or something, or if I just left him somewhere he would come right back to me not leaving my side.

"Because I was chosen for the job and it is my duty." he answered. I sighed. I barely know him and he is already fustrating me.

"I really don't enjoyed being lied to." I told him. That seemed to catch him. I guess he doesn't want to lie to the person he will be serving. He looked like he was debating something.

"As I have said, I was chosen for the job and it is my duty." I rolled my eyes and gave up. He'll be spending alot of quality time with me so I guess I'll learn in due time.

**A/N: I know it's been awhile since I updated but don't worry. The next chapter you'll see the ever sexy and wonderful Sterling again.**


	9. Day in town: Nighttime

**Chapter 9**

**Day in town: Night**

When there is no sun in the city it seems like a different place. There were a lot more people outside but it didn't seem over crowded at all. There were many different type of people. The exhausted business men and woman as well as full out punk rock and goth teens. Many diverse people. It didn't seem so bad at all.

Me and Zane were sitting at one of the outside tables of the _Blue Sun. _A famous restaurant is what Zane told me. Honestly, I didn't like it much. I know it would be corny if I said you could feel love from food so I won't say it. It just here these cooks don't feel like they put their all into their cooking. That's why sometimes simple foods made by someone who loves you is way better than any famous cuisine.

"Hey, baby." Someone my age with spike hair came up to me. "You look sexy in that dress of yours." He winked at me.

"Well, you don't look sexy in the dress of yours." I took a sip of my tea and turned around.

"What!? I look damn better than you you ugly bi-"" He was cut off cause Zane had a fork to his neck in an instant. I didn't even see him move.

"You will not insult her." He ordered in a threatening tone. "She is way to beautiful for the likes of you. Now you will remove yourself from her presence." Zane pulled the fork back slowly and the guy turned around a tad bit fast and speed walked away.

I laughed. "Don't you think that was to much?" I asked while poking at the plate of something that looked like a dead animal that I couldn't identify.

"No, Mistress I take my job very seriously and I will do my best at it. Even if it is just protecting you from riff raft like that." Zane said. I sighed. A man like this guarding my back. Hormonal teenage boys beware. I laughed at the thought.

"May I asks whats funny?" He asked politely, trying not to sound rude r offended.

"I was just thinking of something funny."

"Care to share what it was?"

"No." I told him and he let it drop. At least he isn't like some people who would keep bugging you until you tell them. I hadn't noticed but I was thinking of my best friend. Fredert Sotanashi. She was half-America and Half-Japanese. We were the best of friends. She was very nice and kind and wouldn't hurt a fly but she would try to help any way she can. I remember one time when I was sad because my cat had gotten ran over by a car. I didn't tell Fredert but she could see something was wrong. She kept pestering me till I told her what was wrong. Immediately she went into mother hen/big sister mode and tried to comfort me. Even though she was my own age I felt better.

"Hey, baby. You look sexy in that dress." Don't tell me it's that same guy!? I turned to see soft light brownish-orange eyes looking at me with excitement.

I groaned. Sterling laughed and gave me a peck on the cheek. "How are you doing, _my_ baby." He said.

I made an impulse decision to go for the fork but Zane beet me to it. "Please, Mistress. Refrain from doing violence in public." He said.

"But you was about to use violence against that other boy." I countered.

"Yes but I was bluffing. I knew he would run but Mr. Sterling won't run and I have a feeling you would really stab him." He got that right, I will stab him; Kill him. He's given me a new goal in life.

I looked back at Sterling, his eyes seemed a tad bit darker. He looked at me like I was an object. "You really look sexy in that dress, you know Mikura." He complimented.

"I don't need your assurance to know that." I stopped the waiter walking by us and asked for the bill.

"What, leaving so soon?" Sterling asked all pouty.

"You just ruined my my appetite so there is no reason to stay."

"Are you sure I ruined your appetite." He looked down at my plate at the offending piece of food.

I couldn't help that a a little heat rushed to my cheeks. "Not entirely you." I admitted looking away. I took another sip of my tea.

Sterling jumped over the railing and pulled a chair from another chair to sit next to me. I just noticed his outfit. He was wearing a sleeveless white turtle neck with baggy white jeans. The outfit made the red tips of his hair stand out drastically and made his eyes look like the belonged on a white leopard. I have to admit. He looked sexy.

"Like what you see?" He asked. Smirking. Can he be anymore full of himself?

"Not really." I answered in a dead serious tone. Sterling's expression seemed to falter for a minute. I saw doubt on his face. What is this? Did I just discourage him. This person who seemed to have confidence in his body.

But just like he had his cocky demeanor came back. "You know I'm sexy..." and then he leaned over and whispered in my ear, "I can practically taste you desire for me." He blew in my ear and I tried my hardest not to shudder or giggle. But what the hell? He can practically taste my desire? Normal people don't stay stuff like that. Then again I never considered him normal.

Sterling looked unsatisfied by my lack of reaction to him. Let him feel that way. He might just give up.

But of course that arrogant smirk crawled onto his lips. "But really, you look pretty in that dress."

"Well thank you." I said. Sterling grinned. I couldn't help it, I grinned back. I wish I hadn't 'cause sterling had a triumphant look in his eyes.

I sighed. The waiter came back with the check and Zane payed for it and we left, with Sterling tailing behind me.

"Do you have to follow?" I asked not looking back as we made our way to the car.

"Yes, do you not like being followed by your boyfriend."

"You are not my boyfriend."

"I beg to differ."

I walked over to the passenger side door but Sterling pulled me back. "What are you doing!?"

"Zane, I'll just borrow Mikura for a sec. I want to show her around the club scene if it's okay." Sterling said.

"It's fine." I glared at him.

I pushed Sterling off my arm. "I don't want to go any where with you." I said in a "it's final" tone.

"Please."Sterling said. That stopped me. His eyes were pleading with me. Okay, he really wants me to go. He's probably hoping, planning I'd give in.

"Fine." Sterling's face brightened up at that one word but then went into that arrogant mask he always wore. He wound his arm around my waist. "I knew you would come around." He smirked.

"Remove your arm before I make it so you can not have children ever again." I threatened.

Sterling just chuckled but he moved his arm. "Can I at least hold your hand?" He asked. I raised an eyebrow. I thought he would just take it but he asked.

"No."

"Come on. I would hate for someone to hit you or cop a feel and then you brake a bottle and stab the poor guy. Holding my hand will keep other people away from." He explained.

I sighed. What's he saying his reasonable. I gave him my hand reluctantly. He took it eagerly. As soon as his skin touched mine I felt a reflex reaction, to pull my hand hand back. I didn't but it his hand was icy cold. Sterling smiled at me. I couldn't help but smile at him, ignoring his abnormal skin temperature.

--------------------------

I have to admit, I'm glad he took me to see the clubs. I actually had some fun. We went to three clubs. All of them I can't remember they're name of. Me and Sterling were just leaving the fourth club. I was tired and out of breath from all the dancing. Okay, so I don't like Sterling all that much but he was alright this night.

I leaned against the hood of Sterling's black Lexus and took a deep breath. I was all hot and sweaty. dancing takes a lot of energy out of people.

Sterling sat on his hood next to me. "So, did you enjoy it?" He asked.

I nodded. "Wasn't so bad." I stretched. Then I thought of something. I wanted to go somewhere before the night ended.

"Sterling can you take me somewhere?" I asked.

"Sure." I smiled at him. "But on one condition." My smile faded.

I shook my head. "Never mind."

"Oh, come on. You don't know what it is yet." I sighed. From a guy like him I don't want to know what it is.

"No." I got off his car and began walking.

"Hey, where are you going!?"

"Home."

"Wait!" Sterling ran up next to me. "It's not a big deal! Forget the condition, where do you want to go? I'll take you any where." He said trying to sound sincere. He was kind of like a groveling puppy.

"Please, I didn't mean to upset you." I stared at him. He _looked _sorry. I closed my eyes.

"Fine." His face brightened immediately. He looked like a little kid for a second. An adorable kid...until he grabbed me into a hug and pressed his lips to mine. No sooner did I push him away from me and slap him.

This idiot doesn't know when to give up. Sterling touched his cheek that had a red bruise from his slap. He looked back at me to meet my glare. I wished he would look ashamed and guilty but instead he gave me that arrogant smirk and said, "You know you liked it. Come on admit it."

This guy can't be put down can he? I hung my head. He's right though. I did like the kiss. But what girl wouldn't like a kiss from him...okay it's not so much that I didn't like the kiss, it's just....

"Mikura! Hey! You still here!" Sterling shouted waving his hand in front of my face.

"Oh, sorry. I was just thinking." I sighed and looked up at the night sky.

"Duh, I could tell that much." Sterling rolled his eyes. "But I guess I made you think about your feelings for me." He's jumping too far.

"One good night out does not mean I have...feelings for you." I crossed my arms. "We have only known each other for two days."

Sterling gave me a huge grin. "It only takes a day to fall in love, or in my case, a night."

What? Did he say in his case a night? Does that mean...? He's in love with me? I had to look away from him. How can he fall in love with me? Impossible. "I hate to burst your bubble but you don't love me. It's more like you lust after me, not love." I guess it's true. Besides he seems to be interested in my body, not me.

He chuckled, I barely noticed him shuffle closer to me. "At least your not oblivious about how sexy you are." Men. They all think alot. "And if it was just lust, what would you say?"

"I'd say give it up. You are not getting any from me."

"And if I said I was in love with you?"

"I'd say you are foolish. You don't love me." My tone serious. I don't believe in instant love.

I shivered, cold breath brushed the back of my neck. I whirled around to hit him-cause who else would it be but Sterling-but he caught my hand and grabbed my other hand and held it behind me. I struggled uselessly. It was like struggling against something like iron or something very solid and strong.

"Let me go." My voice low and serious. I doubt I could do anything against him and there was no one around to help. How could I land myself in this stupid situation.

"Aren't you afraid? I might just have you right now. You wouldn't be able to do anything." He squeezed my hands to were they hurt a little. I didn't flinch or whimper. I just stared up at him without fear.

"No I'm not afraid. There are multiple ways to get out of this hold." I informed. "Would you like to see one way I could get out?" I asked. Let's see if he's so confident.

"Sure, try me." He's to arrogant and full of himself. I gave him a smile. This is to easy.

There was a pause. "Aren't you going trying to try to ge-" I kneed him in his precious family jewels. Sterling doubled over and clutched himself. He made small whimper noises.

"Th-that was uncalled for." He said in a whisper.

"But it's one way to get out." I turned from him.

"Wait! Where are you going!? Your going to leave me here, when incapacitated me!?" He squeaked.

"Yes." I said continueing my long walk home.


	10. Self Saved

**A/N: I am so sorry I haven't updated in so long. I have just been busy and kept getting sidetracked but don't worry. I won't take that long to update anymore. On paper I do make it a habit to drop stories and stop writing them but most of those stories have not met any others eyes besides mines but this one is and people like it. **

**So for all of you I will continue writing. I will make this a story to be proud of!**

**Chapter 10**

**Self Saved**

Here I am walking in the dark, alone. I am being such an idiot, but then again, I don't want to be stuck with Sterling. Sigh. Dilemmas, dilemmas. I fished the new cell phone I had received from Grandfather out my pocket and dialed Zane's number.

He answered at the 2nd dial tone, whatever it's called.

"Hello, Mistress? Is there something wrong?" He asked.

"Yes, I need a ride home. Sterling is...being uncooperative." I laughed quietly to myself.

"Where are you?"

I looked around me, all that I could gather was a high way with no rodes. "I'm walking down a high way or something from the club..." I tried to remember the sign of the club. "I think it was called Silverish or something." All I know is that I didn't like the name of the club.

"It's called Silverfish and I'm on my way." And Zane hung up. I sighed. Now I had to wait for Zane. I looked back up the road. Maybe it would be a good idea to go back up there instead of walking out here. But as soon as I turned to head back up the road something tackled into me. "Oomph!"

I opened to see a man that was on me. He started to fumble with my dress. I didn't have time for panic. I started to thrash. He won't get what he wants so easy. He grabbed both my wrists in one hand and started to move his free hand to the hem of my skirt.

"HELP! SOMEONE HELP!" I screamed. That earned me a slap. I groaned. Then he lifted my skirt and pulled my panties down. Disgust ran through me. I will not let this guy get me. He smelled of bear and he was sweaty. I will not let this bastard take me. And he won't because he made a fatal mistake. He lifted his lower body to unzip his pants. He left me legs free. I did the same thing that I did to Sterling. I lifted my leg up with force and hit his precious jewels. My achievement earned a groan from him in which he cupped himself and fell straight onto me. I rolled him off and got up. I started to run and then someone grabbed my hair and I was swung to the ground.

I landed on my back but I recovered quickly to see that another man was there. I didn't pay any attention as he ran to me. I of course ran to him and jumped up to knee him in the face. I heard a satisfying crunch as he fell backwards. I looked down to see is nose was bleeding. Of course my mind didn't forget that there was another man before this one.

I turned to see the previous man hunched over still cupping himself. If he wasn't drunk he might of gotten up by now. But for the moment I was aggravated. So I took off toward him and gave him a swift kick to the stomach making him turn over a groan louder. At the moment I was being sadistic doing this - I then stepped on his one hand that was still cupping himself and applied pleasure with the heel of my boots. He groaned at the pain.

Just then some lights flashed by but stayed on me and grew bigger as a car stopped. I looked to see Sterling coming out his car.

"Mikura!" He called and ran over to me. He stopped and assessed the two men on the ground and me stepping on one. It was quiet for a second and then looked at me dumbfounded. "What happened?"

I sighed. "It is what it looks like. This two men were going to rape me and I just took care of them." The fact that they both were drunk helped out a lot.

But Sterlings confused me. For a second anger past through his eyes but then his expression settled onto smug as he looked back to me. "I have found more then a feisty girl but also a strong one."

I sighed and stepped off the man and pulled out my phone and dialed Zane's number. "You have 'found' no one." I informed him as I waited for Zane to pick up.

"Yes Mistress" Zane answered.

I walked to the passenger side of Sterling's car. "Zane, never mind. Sterling will drop me off home." I told him getting inside the car. I noted that Sterling had his phone out talking to someone while moving his free hand around in the air.

"He has? Then I will be awaiting your return."

"Okay by." and I hung up. I leaned over the edge to the driver's seat and yelled, "Sterling come on! I want to go home!"

Sterling closed his phone and came over to the car and got in. He started driving and I relaxed into the seat.

"Are you okay?" He asked and he maneuvered his hand so it was resting on my knee. I wanted to swat it away but I didn't feel anything sexual by it so I just left it be.

"Yes I'm fine. Stuff like that is the norm for me." I sighed again and looked out the window.

There was a silence between us after that. I wanted to say something because it seems the tension level was rising. I think Sterling was feeling the same thing I was because he was unconsciously squeezing my leg. I pressed my hand over his, so he would relax some and he seemed to. He relaxed his grip on me.

"So where did you want to go?" He asked out of the blue.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Before, you wanted me to take you somewhere....where did you want to go? No strings attached." I smiled. At least he knows when to be nice.


	11. Love's Kiss

**A/N: Two chapters in one day. Your treat cause I haven't updated in a long time.**

**Chapter 11**

**Love's Kiss**

Everything seemed a little more sadder to me as I gave Sterling directions to my destination. I haven't been there in awhile. Actually I haven't been there since then because of Grandfather's ignorance of me.

Sigh.

"What's wrong?" Sterling asked.

"I'm just depressed because we are going to the cemetery were my family is buried and I haven't been there since the funeral." I was never one to keep my thoughts to myself.

There was an awkward silence for a second that almost made me laugh. Being truthful always made people silent.

After a long pause, Sterling finally said something, "Well aren't you blunt."

"How I am." I smirked leaning my head against the seat and closing my eyes.

"Just another thing for me to like about you." He probably had a smirk on his face right about now. Of course it made me laugh lightly. Usually people are all doom and gloom and apologizing.

"So, why do you want to visit it tonight?" Sterling asked as he placed his hand on my knee. I would of slapped it away if it wasn't comforting at the moment.

"Don't know. Just had an urge." I opened my eyes and looked out the window, it was raining. Is the weather reflecting my mood now? "Rain."

"Yeah, such a mood killer." He slid his hand up my thigh. He just crossed a boundary when my mood is dampened.

I grabbed his hand in my small hands and played with his fingers. "Why are you trying to get into my pants while we're going to the cemetery? Are you going to try and do me on my parents grave?" My teasing.

"And if I said I was....what would you do?" Wrong answer.

I took his pinkie and pointer finger and bended them back. I immediately got a response. It was in the form of Sterling yelping and the car swerving. He quickly pulled his hand out of mine and shook it while straightening the car out.

I should of been afraid that we were going to crash but I didn't really care. It seemed like Sterling did.

He turned his face to me, bright and red with anger. "Are you crazy!? I could of crashed! Do you want to die!?" He shouted.

I smiled. "Maybe."

The car came to a screeching stop making my body lurch forward against the seat belt.

"What the hell-" My voice was silenced by Sterling pressed his lips to mine. I was to stunned at the moment to register the action. Sterling took advantage of it and moved his hands to tangle into my hair and pull me closer to him as his lips moved hard and urgent against mine.

_What the hell?_

I found my strength and pushed him away. It actually felt like Sterling had felt the force of my push and moved away. His golden-brown eyes glinted with anger and I think...excitement. That made me angry and my hand reached out and slapped him again. Anger controlled my actions and what I said next.

"What the _hell _is _wrong _with you!?" I yelled at him. "I just told you we're going to visit my families graves! And you go and kiss me!! Is sex the only thing on your mind!? Huh!?" I never really lost my temper before this. It's just something about him just ticked me off and what he just did added fuel to the fire.

Sterling reached his hand out to caress my cheek and I was trying to slap it away when he grabbed my wrist. I glared at him and he gazed back until that idiotic cocky grin crossed his face. "You sure are feisty."

I just stared at him for a beat and his smirk didn't lessen one bit. "Sterling I hate you." I then proceeded to try and pull my hand from his grip but it felt like iron shackles were around it. "Let me go."

"No." And then the second time for the car ride he pressed his lips against mine. I was not stunned this time and was going to push my hands against him but he grabbed my wrists in a blink of an eye and held them behind him to the door. I struggle but couldn't get free. I gasped when I felt Sterling's tongue lick my bottom lip. The gasp allowed him to slip his tongue into my mouth and caress mines. I shuddered. His mouth and breath was cold in her mouth. It was a strange sensation. I didn't know why, but desire ran through me and I kissed him back feverntly.

I could feel Sterling smile against my lips and kiss me back, letting go of my wrists and twisting one hand in my hand and another to unbuckle my seat belt and pull me closer.

My hands of their on accord braided themselves in his white, red-tipped hair, pulling his face closer to mine. A small moan came from his mouth that was caught inside mines and made me trembled.

His mouth moved from mine to my neck so I could catch some breath. He sucked and licked which made me tremble more and hold in sounds that I do not want to make in a car that's still in the street.

My head was light headed and I couldn't think clearly. Why is he having this affect on me? I hate him he's arrogant, a prick, and conceited but this feels so....

Just then my mind was clear as a bell when he lifted my skirt up. I pushed him away and it felt like - again that he was pulling himself away and that my push wasn't doing anything.

My breathing was ragged and I probably looked flushed. Sterling didn't look anything close to flush. He was breathing heavy but his eyes were clouded over with lust. This is getting out of hand.

When he tried to reach his hand to touch my face I put a hand up to him. "I think you need to take me home." I said composed. Normal.

Sterling looked confused and then discouraged. I guess it doesn't look like I enjoyed it much on the outside but on the inside I wanted more.

"I thought you wanted to go to the cemetery?" He asked, his voice sounded hopeful. Is he trying to prolong the time I'm with him. Well it won't work.

"I don't think it's appropriate at the moment for me to go now." Yes, not appropriate when I am aroused over my families graves lusting after the man with him. Nope. Not appropriate at all.

Before Sterling could protest I said, "Sterling take me home right this instant and no I will not go to the cemetery at the moment. Now start driving and get back into your on seat." I ordered.

That trademark arrogant smirk came back and he said. "You're pretty sexy when you're demanding. I think I have fallen in-love with a dominatrix."

I sighed and straightened out my skirt. "You are not in-love with me. You lust after me and what just happened proves it." I slipped my seat bealt back on.

"No that wasn't lust. I do love you. That was love's kiss."

I raised an eyebrow. "Love's Kiss?" To me that sounded so..._corny._

"Yep. The first kiss shared between destined lovers." He smiled gently now but I had a feeling that what he just said had a double meaning.

**A/N: Oh, Sterling was about to get it on with Mikura but too bad she got her mind straight. Anyway I hope you liked it and please read and review. I will not take as long as before to update. I really apologize for taking so long.**

**And because I owe you, how would you like it if I made the Chapters longer?**

**Anyway thanks for reading. I never asked before but please review. Reviews give me my strength and encourage me to bring you a chapter that much sooner.**


End file.
